


In sickness and in health

by DanyTMour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Modern Targcest, Porn With Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyTMour/pseuds/DanyTMour
Summary: He saw her, long silver hair that reached her waist, braided perfectly and neatly as always, bright lilac eyes looking at him with a fire that could burn him alive, full lips trying to fight back a smile when she saw him, his stubborn and fierce girl, the love of his life, his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where Jon gets in a relationship with Sansa as a reaction against his family and he gets engaged to her when he finds out about Dany's engagement. But then he sees Dany again.

Jon Targaryen was a ravolutionary man everybody knew that, most of people had accepted him. He was irrational and he used to go against something he didn't want with everything he had inside him. This time he had reached his limit. It all started 8 months ago. His parents have been pushing him his entire life towards his sister, Rhaenys, telling him how it was meant to be, telling him how that's what his grandparents did, that what his aunt and uncle would do in the future - he hated that-that's what he should as well. Fall in love with and marry Rhaenys and he simply didn't want it. Not because she was his sister, he had come at peace with incest in such a young age, he was a Targaryen after all, no, because he simply didn't want Rhaenys and she didn't want him as well. It was 8 months ago that it had gone too far for him, getting into a huge fight with his father and grandfather that ended up with him storming out of the door and into the first plane to Winterfell where his mother's family was,with a plan already in his mind. His uncle Ned gave him a warm welcome, his cousins-who he adored-Robb and Arya as well but for the first time in the many years he visited Winterfell he had only eyes for one specific person. It wasn't difficult getting Sansa into his bed, he was a good looking man that had his way around women, no one had resist him in the past, except one, the one he wanted the most, but she was just as stubborn as he was, Sansa wasn't an exception. It took him two dates to lie in bed with her and he did feel horrible when he had to think of another woman, that stubborn fierce woman, to make love to his cousin but he did it anyway. He called his family the next day telling them that he was going to stay at Winterfell, with Sansa, who he loved and a bunch of other lies. He didn't intend to take it as far se he eventually did till one day when he found out that, the stubborn, fierce woman that was the love of his life was engaged to some bastard who's name started with Da and he didn't really cared about the rest. Angry, hurt and betrayed he kneeled in front of Sansa and asked her to become his wife even though he was dating her for only two months. She beamed as she said I do and it was like a kick in the stomach for him but he promised to himself he would make her happy. 

He broke that promise 6 months later, two weeks before the fucking wedding. Sansa was gone for an unexpected work trip and he had gone to the airport to pick his family up. He saw her, long silver hair that reached her waist, braided perfectly and neatly as always, bright lilac eyes looking at him with a fire that could burn him alive, full lips trying to fight back a smile when she saw him, his stubborn and fierce girl, the love of his life, his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. She was cold and distant when she greeted him, nothing like the old times and she was alone. He was surprised, he expected her fiance to come along. He stole glances at her masterpiece of a face during their drive to his uncle's house - where his grandparents and parents would stay- and to his house- where she would stay-. She didn't speak much and every time she did her voice was cold and almost aggressive. He asked her about Da something, she simply said that herself and Daario weren't together anymore. She wasn't like before, warm and sweet with him but she didn't give him much place to ask why so he kept quiet. She only asked one question after they entered his house.  
"Do you love her" her eyes a mixture of a lilac storm and a lilac fire, he felt intimidated under them. He wanted to lie, to tell her that he loved Sansa like he told everyone else but he couldn't lie to his Stormborn ever. So he simply looked down and she gave him a chuckle like she knew the answer before she even asked the question.  
"Did you love him?" he found the nerve to ask her and she observed him for a moment before she shook her head.  
"No I've only loved one man" her eyes were hiding thunders and volcanos as she challenged him with them to ask her more. But he didn't because he really didn't want to know. She shook her head, a bitter smile on her lips. "You never had the balls for that anyway but you do have the balls for Sansa who you don't even love. If you have the balls to fight for a woman you don't love, did you hate me all this time Jon?" he didn't get the chance to answer because she disappeared inside her room, not that he would answer anyway. He was frozen. The realization of what she just said heavy as a rock. She implied she loved him,she implied that the only thing she wanted was him to fight for her and he didn't know how to feel about that. 

He saw her again later that evening, they would go for dinner with their family and the Starks. She was wearing a red, fitting dress that reached her knees, hugging her curves in many partect ways that drove him insane. Her black heels clicking to the floor as she moved closer to him, he wouldn't want her to take them off if they ever... Her hair braided neatly and her lips red and irresistible. She was a work of art, his Stormborn. He looked at her but she didn't try to avoid his gaze, hot like dragon fire but it couldn't burn her, nothing could. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something but he didn't so she turned her back on him and walked to the door.  
"I didn't fight for you because I thought you didn't want me to Stormborn" the nickname slipping off his tongue caused her to shiver, the warmth and intimacy this nickname had in it, it was home. She didn't even look at him, simply walking out of the door, heels clicking and hips swaying. They sat down to have dinner with the families, she sat beside him, eyes focused on Robb as he was talking about his boyfriend, Theon, much to his mother's annoyence. Dany was excited on the other hand, telling Robb how glad she was that he found someone that he loved and loved him back. It was innocent enough, her hand, small and delicate falling to his knee and staying there for the rest of the night but it didn't feel innocent to him, blood traveling south and heart warming up at her touch. It really wasn't that innocent because if it was she wouldn't try to hide it like she actually did. He was expecting her to move her hand higher at anytime,he thought this was one of her little games to tease him. But she never moved her hand, away or higher, it stayed there, resting there, like all she wanted was that, to touch him, so simply and yet so meaningfully. When he looked at her and she returned his gaze there was only raw emotion in her eyes, a small flame but strong to destroy the whole world,love. At some point, done with fighting against what he really wanted her rested his hand on top of hers,giving in to this simple, meaningful touch. She was silent on their way to his house, lilac eyes focused outside the window, hands tangled in her lap. 

She had a lot of things to say though when they walked in, him going straight to the fridge for some water, while she just stood at the door, observing him.  
"What" he asked, bottle still in his hand and brown eyes boring into hers.  
"I didn't show you anything because I didn't know you wanted me to" intimidating look all gone and voice soft as she was telling him the truth.  
"So I wanted you but I thought you didn't and you wanted me but you thought I didn't" she simply nodded and a small chuckle left him. "We screwed this up Stormborn" but she didn't laugh, lilac eyes darkened staring at him as she moved closer to him.  
"Do you want her?" he looked blankly at her as she took each step closer to him. "Sansa" she said when she was close enough, her body inches away from his almost touching but never actually doing so. Her hands took the bottle from his and rested it on the table as she moved her mouth next to his ear. "Do you want her" her breath hot against his skin, she wasn't touching him in anyway and it was killing him. He shook his head, in no state to form words, certain enough that his voice would betray him. "What was that Jon?"  
"No"  
"No what?"  
"I don't want her" she must have been satisfied by his answer because she let her hand fall to his shoulder, touching so lightly like she was a feather.  
"Then how do you make love to her? Do you think of someone else" he tried really hard not to bring his hand on her waist to touch her, he promised himself he would make Sansa happy after all, but it was a losing battle as blood traveled south just because he felt her breath on his neck.  
"Yes"  
"I need full sentences Jon"  
"I think of someone else", her other hand fell to his hair, tangling in the brown lockes and pulling so softly but it was enough for him as he bit his lip to stop any noise from coming out and closed his eyes.  
"Who?"  
"Dany..."  
"Answer me Jon" his hands that gave in and went around her waist was an answer but she wanted to hear him say it. Her fingers pulled his locks one more time a little bit harder and a grunt left him despite his efforts.  
"You" he was already panting, eyes closed as he was trying to find the strength to push her away but never managed to do so. "I think about you", she must have loved his answer because she looked at him and grinned widely and she pressed her lower body to his,he hissed as she smirked.  
"Jon I haven't done anything yet, I've only touched your hair and shoulder and you're like that"  
"Dany please... We... We shouldn't"  
"We shouldn't but we both want to, you can't lie to me about that I can feel it." her lips were inches away from his and he was fighting with every cell on his body not to capture them with his. "Do you get like that? When you think of me? While you're with her?"  
"Yes but Dany we shouldn't..."  
"I was thinking of you when I was with Daario as well, fighting with every power I had inside me not to scream your name." Jon growled finally giving in and pressing his lips against hers. She moaned into his kiss, as her hands tangled in his hair. His mouth explored hers with such a hunger that drove her insane. He wanted her for so many years and finally he had her for the very first time. Her hands moved to his chest, ripping his shirt, buttons flying around the room and then she let her hands wander around his naked torso. His skin hot wherever she touched him, her fingers burning him like dragon fire. His hands moved to her backside reaching her zipper of her dress and she turned around to make it easier for him. His hands froze though when she pressed her arse against his hard cock, rubbing and he hissed.  
"You drive me insane Stormborn"  
"That makes two of us Jon" he got her out of her dress tossing it to the side and she bent over, only in a red thong to get her heels off.  
"No"his hand grabbed hers midway. "Let them on" she smirked hands going around his neck and he could die in that moment with that look full of lust on her lilac eyes and the smirk on her lips. She attacked his neck, kissing and nipping and bitting and if he wasn't already a moaning mess just from the attention she was giving on his throat, he most definitely became one when her little, delicate, sinful hand moved under his pants and palmed his rock hard cock over his boxers. She moaned and his hand moved from her waist to grab her arse.  
"You feel so big" he gave her cheeks a squeeze and she gasped. "And you're so hard for me" one of her hands grabbed one of his and moved it from her ass. "Wanna see how you made me when I was thinking of you" she drove his hand to her cunt, he moaned when he finally touched her, she was dripping for him. "You got me so-oh wet every time I thought of you - fuck" she said as she rubbed her dripping cunt on his hand. He removed he hand bringing it closer to his face and smelling it.  
"You smell amazing" and then his sinful tongue licked his palm and she could cum from that image only. "You taste even better-OH" she had pumped his cock and it felt like he was in heaven.  
"Does she pay attention to it?Your cock?" she asked as she dropped on her knees unbuttoning his pants.  
"Not that much"  
"She doesn't suck it?" pants were off as her fingers hooked the waistline of his boxers  
"Sometimes" his boxers were off and she stood there for a moment, admiring him.  
"You don't only feel big, you are big. How can she not want to suck this beautiful cock" she kissed his tip and he hissed, needing her like a mad man  
"Dany please"  
"Is she good at it at least"  
"N-no-oh" she gave him a lick head to tip, lilac eyes founding his, as his hand hell to her hair  
"Well it's a shame, but don't worry Jon, I'm gonna give you a proper blowjob, worthy of this cock" and with that she took him in her mouth, just the head but it was enough for Jon to see stats.  
"Fuck Dany" she took more of him with each bob of her head, her hot, wet mouth felt amazing wrapped around his cock. "Baby you feel so good" he was panting, moaning and growling, completely powerless against her and her beautiful mouth that was sucking his cock with so much passion. He took more and more of him until his head hit the back of her throat and he screamed. "Seven fucking hells Stormborn - oh-oh-oh" she moaned around him and his cock twitched inside her. "I'm clo-oh-se Dany-fuck" but she kept sucking him like her life depended on it. "Dany - gods- pull back I will cum" but she didn't, instead she moaned around his cock and palmed his balls. He screamed her name as he spilled his warm seed inside her mouth. She pulled back, even though he had cum his cock was still in attendence for her.  
"Still hard? How long since you had good sex?"  
"Months. But also years of wanting to have sex with you."  
"Since when?"  
"Since I got hard for the first time"  
"Did you imagine me the first time you jerked off"  
"Yes", she roared like the dragon she was and she kissed him so hard that it bruised his lips  
"I thought of you the first time I fingered myself"  
"Fuck Dany I wanna see you doing that" she got her red thong off and sat on the kitchen table, spreading her legs wide open and giving him a view of her glistening cunt.  
"Your wish is my command" her hand fell to her clit rubbing in slow circles and she moaned so loudly,her other hand moved to her opening, pushing two finger inside her cunt. He could cum from the view only, her long fingers going in and our of her cunt, her head throwed back in ecstasy, eyes closed as she was moaning, she was a masterpiece. "Oh Jon", as much as he loved watching her, it was when he heard his name slipping from her tongue like a plea that he couldn't take it any more,he had to touch her. He slapped her hand away and before she had the time to even realize what was happening his mouth attacked her cunt, licking her all over.  
"YES JON" she screamed as her hands fell in his curls, tugging them as she kept making sounds that drove him insane.  
"You taste like heaven baby girl", her legs went around his head, keeping him trapped between them, her heels piercing his back, not that he minded, he wouldn't stop eating her out until she came for him. 2 of his fingers entered her and she started rocking her hips on his hand greedy for her climax. "Did Daario ate you out this good, did he fuck you with his fingers just as good?"  
"No-oh, never-fuck, no one as good -gods- as you."he grinned as he suck on her clit hard and she growled like an animal.  
"I'm not doing it that much to her you know, I consider it very intimate"  
"But you're doing it to me" she said between moans and deep breaths  
"I could spend the entire day between your legs Stormborn" he sucked her clit again, added a third finger and she screamed as she was reaching her climax.  
"I'm so close Jon, Jon, Jon"  
"Let go for me love, cum all over my fingers and tongue" he moaned around her clit and that did it for her, her orgasm ripping her, making her see stars as she came for him just like he wanted. He almost came himself when he felt her juices on his fingers. He took one of his fingers in his mouth tasting her and he growled. He made her suck his other finger.  
"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. See how wonderful you taste, it's addictive" she sucked his finger a little longer than needed, stormy lilac eyes looking deep into his brown ones.  
"Fuck me Jon" and how could he resist a request like that, how could he resist those lilac eyes blown by lust begging him to fuck her, her greedy cunt begging for his cock. He stood up, getting between her legs, his hands cupping her cheeks and kissing her tenderly as he pushed inside her soflty, she cried out against his hips as he rested his forehead against hers. He stayed inside her for a moment, looking into her eyes, appreciating the moment, the union that they both have been wanting for so many years.  
"Jon please" her voice wrecked from need and lust. He started thursting inside her slow and softly, making love to her, even though it wasn't enough for any of them.  
"Harder, Jon, faster, fuck me till I can't walk straight, fuck me so I'm sore tomorrow morning" he roared as he picked up his pace, splitting her open, fucking her properly. Her moans and cries of pleasure the most beautiful harmony on his ears.  
"Fuck Stormborn you're so tight"  
"You're so big and fat, I feel so full Gods" her hands were gripping in his hands, nails digging into his skin  
"You look so beautiful like that, flushed and lips bruised, spread open taking my cock inside you" she moaned at his words as she started rocking her hips to meet his, his thrusts deep and hard and fast driving her mad, building her climax. "I love you Stormborn"  
"I love you too Jon" they kissed, his fingers founding her clit rubbing in fast circles. "Oh, oh, oh, oh fuck Jon, seven fucking hells"  
"Had he ever fuck you that good?"  
"No, had she ever felt that good"  
"No baby girl, fuck" a few fucks and ohs left her mouth not in the place to form words. But when her orgasm hit her she screamed his name and he looked at her, her head throwed back and her eyes closed, lips forming his name as she came all over his cock and that did it for him, splitting his warm seed inside her as he panted her name like a prayer and a sin at the same time.

They spent the entire night making love. He promised to himself he wouldn't do it again, except that one night, but the next day, he found her in the kitchen, with only one of his shirts on, barefoot, long silver blonde hair in a messy bun and lilac eyes shinning when she saw him as she was cooking him breakfast. A warmth spread in his heart in that domestic moment like it was always supposed to be that way, so when they ate the delicious eggs she cooked for him, he picked her up on his shoulder and took her to her bedroom, bright and clear laughter turning to loud and sexy moans when he kissed her. He loved her, he couldn't deny that for a moment. He could die for her lilac eyes, silver-blonde hair, full lips and high cheek bones. He could die for her smile, bright and wide and breathtaking. He could die for the way she spoke his name, softly and lovingly. He could die for her giggles and moans and sighs. He could die for her heart. But he was a man of his word, that was something no one could deny. He always kept his word. And he gave his word to Sansa. 

He didn't realize how horrible he felt until he saw her. Until she got off that plane and ran right into his arms. He froze as he held her. He loved Daenerys, more than it was healthy for him to, but he couldn't break Sansa's heart, she didn't deserve it. He spoke to Dany that same evening, when Sansa visited her parents. Her answer was a bitter chuckle.  
"Of course, you didn't have the balls before, you don't have them now, why am I even surprised"  
"Dany..."  
"No..." her voice broke as tears appeared in her eyes and if you put a gun in his hand at that moment he would take his life.  
"I'm sorry"  
"I'm sorry" he looked at her as she avoided his gaze, lilac eyes watered. "That I loved you" and just like that she disappeared to her room and left him there. His heart breaking into a million pieces over her last words. 

He didn't see her much next week. She made sure to spend most of her day with Arya and away from him. But his heart broke into smaller pieces every time he saw her. He couldn't sleep, the night before his wedding. His mind full of silver hair and lilac eyes and her laugh and her moans. An emptiness spreading inside him when he thought how he would spend the rest of his life without her. He couldn't live without her, he couldn't go on with his life. He couldn't not kiss her again, hold her again, make love to her again. He had to have her in his life. He spent the entire night with glimpses of her face and his own thoughts and the emptiness in his heart. It was when the sun had rise that he knew for sure he wouldn't be happy for the rest of her life, he wouldn't make Sansa happy as well. He had to keep his word. But he would sentence three people in a miserable life. But he would break Sansa's heart. But he would do that either way. He heard Daenerys cry. He cried too. He got dressed for his wedding without knowing what he was doing. His mind off to the times he held her in his arms after they made love and the times his heart missed a beat because she told him she loved him. He knew he couldn't do it and in some degree he knew he wouldn't. He was dressed and he was ready to walk inside the little Sept and wait for his future wife. But instead on going through the door he went up the stairs that led to the room Sansa was getting ready. She was wearing her wedding dress the moment he walked in and her blue eyes shined.  
"JON. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before her wedding" Catelyn said making Sansa chuckle.  
"Could you give us a moment please" his aunt smiled softly as she walked out of the room.  
"How do I look?" she asked with a grin. There was no going back now.  
"We need to talk" her smile fell. She knew. "I can't do this Sansa, I'm sorry, I really am,but I can't do it. I can't do that to myself and most importantly I can't do that to you."  
"What-what are you talking about Jon?"  
"I can't marry you San, I simply can't, I can't put you through that. You deserve someone that will love you with their entire heart and who will make you happy. I can't do that." he walked to the door, she didn't speak, he felt like she knew all along. "I'm sorry Sansa" he said before he walked out, running to the sept. He stormed inside, every head turning his way, almost every guest was there and they had all confused looks on their faces. Surely he didn't look like a groom walking down the aisle. He walked to the seats in the front, his eyes focused on his uncle, feeling more horrible when he met his gaze, but he knew he was doing the right thing.  
"I'm sorry uncle Ned" he didn't give the elder Stark the chance to reply, to get an answer for the question in his eyes as he walked to his family, that was sitting in the left side of the aisle. His brown eyes focusing on her lilac ones, determination and love clear in them. "Let's go" he whispered at her and she raised her eyebrows. "Let's go Stormborn" she tried really hard to hide the smile on her lips, or the tears in her eyes but she managed to do it somehow as she got up and simply walked out of the Sept with him. He took them to his car and he was about to get in when she grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"What are you doing?You're supposed to get married in a few minutes" she knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it from him.  
"I'm not, I talked to Sansa, told her I couldn't do it, we're leaving Stormborn"  
"I love you" it slipped from her tongue easily and truthfully and he wanted to kiss her in that moment. He didn't, he didn't want to cause any more pain to anyone. He had time for that. Hopefully he had his whole life in front of him for that.  
"I love you too. Now get in the car"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere that we can be alone", it didn't matter where they would, not as long as they were together and they didn't plan to be apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story, I wrote it a while ago. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
